Snow Globe
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He just got divorced and his friends decided to take him to a strange strip club were he would encounter an ice king.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

More fantasy, wanted to do something with a strip club but not the polls, it wasn't until I was looking at my snow globe that gave me the idea for this story also Ghost of You by Selena Gomez.

Main pairing is Drew/ John Morrison.

These pairings are also inside if you look carefully.

Jeff/Shannon

Sheamus/Wade

Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins

I do not own WWE.

* * *

Drew didn't understand why his friend brought him to a strip club, he had recently just divorced the women he thought he loved, she had turned out to be a monster and she abused him. He was glad to have friend's like Sheamus, Seth and Jeff to help him get out of the relationship but he had told them that he wanted to go home that night yet they were entering a strip club which confused him as he knew all his friends were gay in some way, he himself being bisexual.

"Drew this is a special club" Jeff said with a smile.

He didn't understand till they walked through a second pair of doors and what he saw was not was he was excepting, the Scottish was expecting polls and women with dirty men and business throwing money but instead he saw men but each one was in a global sphere though some weren't moving, in each sphere was a different scene/colour. Now he was really confused so he followed his friends, Drew noticed Seth was leading them and his friend had a determined look in his eyes.

'I wonder whats that about?' Drew thought.

"You know who he is looking for" Jeff said with a grin.

"Of course" Sheamus replied with a matching grin.

So they had been here before, Drew wanted to know what was going on but then he noticed Seth had stopped in front a sphere. In the sphere was a tall muscle guy, Samoan maybe, the guy was dress up in a warriors outfit and the sphere was dressed in green giving the illusion of a forest. The guy had noticed them well mostly Seth and crouched down bring his face closer to the glass, Seth reached out his hand onto the glass and Drew noticed the smile, he wanted to know what was going on but Jeff and Sheamus pulled him away.

"What…."Drew started pointing back to where Seth was.

"Don't worry about him, Roman is Seth's god" Sheamus replied.

This confused him even more, they moved up some stairs and soon Drew noticed Jeff had left them for a sphere which had contained someone similar looking to Jeff but had blonde hair, he heard the name Shannon from Sheamus but then his Irish friend left him for a sphere. Drew watched as Sheamus sat in front of the globe, a tall white guy who was dressed as a king moved, he swore he heard the name Wade but he didn't care as he walked away.

His friend had told him they would take him out to cheer him up but instead of that, they all ditched him for a sphere.

Hell he didn't even understand the place.

Moving to the bar, he sat down and let out a sigh, the bartender came over with a grin and poured Drew a beer.

"Thanks" Drew said looking up as he took hold of the glass bringing it up to his lips.

"New here?"

"Yeah.. Dean" He said looking at the name bag.

"Want me to explain it" Dean replied with a smile.

"Would you, my friend's bring me here and not one of them decided to explain, spheres?" Drew commented.

Dean told him that each sphere was a fantasy that each men inside represented a theme that was themselves, he told him of one, Roman which Drew recognized the name, he explained that the guy was a Samoan and grew up near the forests. He took in the info from Dean and began to understand, the bartender told him that the men in the sphere picked not the clients, this caused Drew to raise an eyebrow.

"They pick?" he asked.

"Yup, the person inside will pick someone they feel like they have a connection and normally the guy who walks over feels the same, why don't you go looking" Dean answered with a grin.

Downing the beer, Drew got off the stool and took a walk, his friends had dragged him here to cheer him up so he might as well go and have a look. Walking slowly to look at each sphere, he didn't feel the connection Dean the bartender had told him about, he was about to turn around and leave when a sphere had caught his eye so he walked over.

This sphere was covered in snowflakes inside and out, the guy was topless and looked a bluey pale, Drew was now in front of the sphere pressing his hand to the glass. It was cold and he closed his eyes, the cold was comforting to him as it reminded him of Scotland, when he opened his eyes, he was staring into bright blue eyes. It surprised him so he took his hand away and noticed the guy in the sphere was moving looking at him, the guy looked so unreal as he looked like he was an ice king but god did he looked amazing.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the guy who moved around, Drew wanted to touch that chest with his hands.

'What's his name' he thought.

Feeling all of his other sense going numb, to Drew everything in the room turned into a blur except him and the sphere containing the ice beauty. Snowflakes began to fall around the guy in the sphere and it remind him of a snow globe, this was one he would put up and never let anyone else see, this was his snow globe and nobody else. He felt a tap and turned around to see Dean with a beer, he thanked the guy and turned his eye back to his ice king.

"His name Is John Morrison" He heard Dean say before the footsteps echoed.

"John Morrison"he repeated.

The way it rolled off his tongue made him shiver in pleasure, his ice king was toxicated and he wanted more of John, he wanted to touch the perfect abs that glistened in the snow. Drew wanted to run his fingers through the soft brown locks and he wanted to taste those pale looking lips, he could image then red and plump if he was out of the sphere in the warmth.

He had to thank his friends for bringing him here.

This wouldn't be the last visit.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

also if you enjoyed this pairing check out my story The Neighbor as that contains Seth/Roman and other pairings.

Thank you for reading


End file.
